Despair on Dressrosa
by Mangetsu-Yuki
Summary: <html><head></head>[Alternate story line, Dressrosa Arc] "I am out of options. He will find me sooner or later, and when he does, he will make me pay for what he feels is genuine treason. And everyone knows pirates despise treason." [Please note this is a work of fiction and that the plot and\or characters may differ from the original. Enjoy!]</html>
1. Taking care

**A/N~ Happy birthday to Law. ^^**

Life on Dressrosa wasn't all that bad, at least not for members of the Donquixote family. All they had to do, was serve the Young Master and follow his every command; for which they would be rewarded with a life which contained little suffering. It was a secure and nice way of living, though it played with people's sense of morality. Living on Dressrosa as a member of the Family felt like winning a game by cheating; they couldn't lose.  
>A country with such a dark underworld, the suffering and horror many people must go though everyday; all of it was unknown to the Family. At least that side of life was.<p>

"Purupurupurupuru"

I sighed as soon as I heard the Den Den Mushi and with reluctance, I put away the newspaper and got up.

"Yes?"

"Saria, we'll need your expertise again tonight."

"You make it sound like I have a Devil Fruit ability, Diamante."

"Then I gave you quite a big compliment, hm? Be ready at nine, we'll probably have a lot of victims."

"Yes, sir."

That idiot; Life saving doctors were more valuable than Devil Fruit users. At least more than their kind of users: The fiendish kind.

As I threw back the horn a little too roughly, my gaze was being pulled towards the window. When I saw the lump of pink feathers move towards the castle, I instantly panicked. The Young Master was an unpredictable man and whenever he was around, something bad was bound to happen.  
>Acting on the feeling of uncertainty that welled up inside me, I dashed out of the room in search of my older brother, who should have returned this morning. Even though he was known for his unrivalled loyalty towards the Young Master, he still hadn't made it into the family. While thinking about his sense of duty and loyalty, I couldn't shake the memory of what I thought had been an order to kill.<p>

It had happened three days prior, while I had been roaming around the palace, looking for one of the patients. I had heard Diamante talk on the Den Den Mushi and had clearly identified Dellinger as the receiver.

"It's a direct order from Doffy himself."

"Really?" Dellinger had sounded excited.

"Yes, you are to kill him on sight. That's all."

I hurried through the corridor, peeking behind every door that was ajar and knocking on those that were closed. About fourteen doors later, I finally heard the "come in" I wanted to hear and entered the room, closing the door behind me.  
>Bellamy was sitting at the foot of the bed, seeming to be doing nothing in particular.<p>

"Hey, what brings you here?"

I closed in on him and grabbed his wrist tightly. Even though I was standing straight, he was still slightly taller. He had grown so much over the last two years, he was probably closer to Doflamingo's height than to mine.

"Doffy is back. Listen, I heard something about an order to k-"

With a fair amount of noise, the doors swept open and in walked the big lump of pink feathers I had seen outside. Bellamy immediately got on his feet and stopped listening to me.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here, Saria. Follow me."

He only used the words necessary and walked right out the room again. Bellamy slightly pushed me forward, after which he resumed his sitting position.

"Tell me, dear:" Doflamingo turned around, standing three meters tall, looking down on me. Small, devil-fruit-less-me. "I have been told you've been eavesdropping. You know that's a bad habit don't you? Why don't you tell me just exactly what you've heard."

As he took one step forward, I took one back, until -after a few steps- I found myself unable to move.

"I should let you know that I'm an impatient man."

"I haven't heard anything, Sir."

I felt the strings that were holding me tighten and let out a shallow grunt.

"Fufufufu, does it hurt? You'll die if you don't start talking."

"You wouldn't kill me, I'm the best doctor you have."

Within a second I could feel the strings tugging and before long my wrists were held with one hand as the other prevented me from dangling like a doll by supporting my bottom.

"Just be glad it's not you." He hissed. "Who I choose to kill is none of your concern, got it?"

I wanted to speak my mind. Well, part of me wanted to. That part wanted to break free of this twisted lifestyle; the way life was treated like a game, existing purely for entertainment.  
>But I kept my mouth shut, in fear of the punishment I was facing; in fear of Doflamingo.<br>If only I had a way out; a key that could open the door to freedom.

"Yes, Sir."

"Fufufufu, good girl."

As soon as he had put me down, he started to walk down the corridor again, slowly strolling towards one of the rooms close to mine. I thought no one resided there.  
>Doffy pushed the door and entered without saying anything. He didn't have to, for as soon as I entered, the screams I let out were probably saying it all.<p>

"What happened to him?"

I rushed over to the guy lying on the bed and had to hold him down to prevent him from clawing at an open wound on his arm. He had his eyes closed though, and seemed to murmer something. Was he even conscious? It didn't seem like it.

" He tried to betray me, patch him up."

I took out swabs and tweezers and for a minute, I had trouble containing myself.

"If your intention wasn't to kill him, why did you go this far? Look at him, I'm not even sure he's conscious.

"Fufufufu, do I hear disagreement, Saria?"

As the Young Master put his left foot forward, I devoted my attention to the guy again and started to clean the wound.

"I'll come check on you later. You are not to leave this room."

As soon as the guy opened his eyes, his attention was fixed on the bandages covering his body. He examined them thoroughly before looking up to see my worried expression.

" You did this?"

His voice was weak and contained a sense of wariness, which made sense, at least to me.

"Yes. Don't move, you'll open up the stitches."

"Are you a professional doctor?"

"Yes. Hey-" I smacked him on the back of his hand. "I said 'Don't move'."

I sighed and grabbed the glass of water he was pointing to, after which I took place on the foot of the bed. For the first time today, I smiled.

"I'm Saria, the one who will take care of you. Is there anything you n-"

"Where's Doflamingo? "

The guy sounded determined, even though his face told me he didn't have much energy to back him up. The bags under his eyes indicated a severe lack of sleep.  
>I shrugged my shoulders.<p>

"I don't know. He is a busy man. Tell me, what's your name?"

For a brief moment, the flickering of wariness in his eyes turned into what appeared to be affection of some sort. He sighed and stared at the door while mumbling.

"Trafalgar Law."

It took me a few seconds, but then his name finally sunk in. I crawled over the bed, yearning for a better look of the face that belonged to the protagonist of the many stories I had heard. Unfortunately, I had never had the pleasure of meeting the famous 'Surgeon of Death.'

"So you're Law, huh."

My fingers were tracing the lines of his jaw as I carefully examined his features. So this was the guy who had dared to oppose the one man who killed without remorse.

"I didn't know I was that interesting. Maybe I should get hurt like this more often."

I shot up and mumbled an apology. As soon as I noticed my cheeks started to feel warmer, I quickly turned my face away from the bed.

"It's just that I've heard many stories about you. So I guess you could say that you're interesting."

"Tell me:" Law made an attempt to sit up straight, but I gently pushed him back and with a stern face, ordered him to stay put. "Do you like life on Dressrosa?"

His question was so sudden, asked with a certain purity; all I could do was stare at him in awe, until finally, I shook my head.

"Room"

Law lifted his hand and before I could stop him, he had created a blue orb around us.

"No one can listen in on us now."

His voice was calm: calm and collected. It was as if he didn't fear the Family or even Doflamingo himself.  
>I could see Law's lips move and I could hear the words coming out of his mouth, but his proposal was so preposterous, I couldn't believe he meant them. After his monologue, all I could do was mutter a single sentence.<p>

"So, you're my Key, huh?"

**To be continued **


	2. Making choices

I silently thanked the female servant who was leaving the room and gratefully grabbed the cup of coffee she had put down for me. As I tried to lower the coffee's temperature with my breath, my eyes wandered off towards Law.  
>He looked so peaceful: His eyes closed, his breathing steady and his body covered in white bandages. Aside from a few scratches on his face, there wasn't a single indication of wounds left. If you didn't count the bandages that was.<br>Law's words floated around in my head, unable to settle in a place that gave them a meaning I could grasp.  
>The corners of my mouth took the form of a sad smile as I thought back about his question.<br>His childishly pure question.

"Do you like life on Dressrosa?"

Of course I didn't. The Family was horribly corrupted and Doflamingo himself was nothing more than a monster.  
>A vile and cruel monster that had ordered me to stay in this room until further notice. I had already been here for nine hours, I could use a break. Being locked up like this had made me crave for some fresh air.<p>

As if he had heard my thoughts, Doflamingo suddenly entered the room, followed by Sugar. He strode along calmly, making his way towards the bed and inspecting Law's bandages.

"How is he?"

"He's stable, but asleep now."

Doflamingo focused his attention on me, leaving me with a shiver running down my spine.

"Fufufufu, why do I get the distinct impression you don't like being in this room?"

I tried to stare him down coldly, but as soon as the Young Master started to grin, all bravery faded away.

"Well," I muttered. "I have other patients to look after. Plus, Diamante had ordered me to be ready at nine." I glanced at the clock above the door. "That's only an hour from now."

One step in my direction was enough to make me flinch. After all, Doflamingo was almost twice as tall, compared to me.  
>Besides: How could I win against someone who had obtained such a terrifying ability? Against someone who was so much stronger than me.<p>

"Change of plans. You can go outside for a few minutes, but after that I want you to stay in here until morning. Fufufufu, aren't I generous? Make sure he heals quickly but properly."

Doflamingo quickly pointed towards Law, who was still sleeping, surprisingly. After that he strode away, leaving Sugar behind.

* * *

><p>Even though the average temperature on Dressrosa was relatively high, it got significantly colder during the evening. The cold air brushed along my cheeks with every step I took.<br>Sugar quietly walked in front of me, until suddenly, she turned around and smiled with her eyes closed, her head tilted.

"What is it?" I asked warily.

"Bellamy is going to die, you know."

It was as if she was singing the words. How could she be happy about something so horrific?  
>I confidentially took a step forward as I tried to shake off the "worst-case-scenarios" that were trying to overtake my mind.<p>

"What do you know?"

I had trouble preventing myself from grabbing her, but I knew Doflamingo was watching us. Sugar would never have said anything if it hadn't been a direct order from that monster. He was definitely scheming something.

Sugar kept on smiling and raised an explanatory finger.

"Dellinger is going to kill him during the Colosseum finals. If you want to save him, you have to hurry."

"The elimination rounds don't start for another two days, let alone the finals. Why would I have to hurry?"

I wanted to turn around, towards the palace, but I found myself unable to move.

"Doflamingo." I hissed.

It was as if he was trying to get a message across. _'You have to hurry because I'm unpredictable. I can kill him whenever I want to.'_  
>I could hear his smug laugh in my head, as the short vision of him standing over Bellamy's corpse came with it.<br>As soon as I felt the strings being removed, I fell to my knees and placed my hands on my head. All kinds of scenarios and possibilities started to occupy my mind. How was Dellinger going to kill Bellamy? On stage, for everyone to watch? Behind the scenes, where nobody would find out? Was Doflamingo even going to wait for the tournament finals to begin? What if he was on his way to Bellamy right now?  
>And what about Law? Even though I had heard many stories about him, I had never known his precise connection to that monster.<br>And of course, there was also the possibility of agreeing to Law's proposal.  
>Suddenly, Sugar's sweet voice tore me away from my thoughts and brought me back to reality.<p>

"Hihi, time is ticking away, Saria."

"Wait, Sugar!"

But the little girl had already run past me on her way back to the palace.

"You should check on Law," she sang. "Maybe Doffy got bored and killed him, hihi."

As Sugar disappeared inside, I took a deep breath and rushed back inside as well; my mind occupied with Sugar's words and the sight of lifeless bodies.

"Please be alright, both of you."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

Law slightly sat up -he tried his best to hide any indication of being hurt- and looked at my panting being as I leaned against the doorpost, trying to catch a breath.  
>On my way over here, I had spend some time contemplating whether I should tell Law about what had happened and had concluded that he was worth trusting. He had rebelled against the Young Master himself, after all.<br>And he was going to do so again real soon.

"I... Don't know what you're talking about."

Afraid that someone would be eavesdropping, I depicted the use of Law's ability.  
>He knew what I wanted.<p>

"Room."

Right after he had said it, the same blue orb as yesterday appeared. As soon as it had engulfed me, I felt a certain sense of relaxation. As if I were absorbed in Law's calm and composed aura itself. It was the same feeling I had had yesterday, during our talk.

"I want to talk to you about yesterday."

Law rose an eyebrow and nodded quietly.

"I accept your proposal: Law, let's escape together."

Law wanted to say something, perhaps express an emotion of sorts, but I wasn't done talking yet.

"I have one condition, though. I want to make sure my brother is safe as well."

"Brother?"

I nodded.

"He is one of Doflamingo's lower leveled followers."

I averted my eyes from Law's and tried to prevent them from welling up.

"Doflamingo is going to have him killed."

"How do you know?"

I took a deep breath and told Law everything that had happened yesterday in the corridor and just now, outside the palace.  
>All he did was listen, genuinely.<p>

As soon as I had finished speaking, we both looked around us, trying to find the right words to break the silence that followed.

"Then-" Law grinded his teeth as he tried so sit up straight. He came surprisingly far, but couldn't reach behind him to reposition the pillow. I sighed and slightly smiled as I fluffed it up for him. He didn't thank me.

"Then, can't you bring him?"

There they were again, those tears; trying to make it to the outside, trying to show my vulnerability. I did by best to blink them away, though and shook my head.

"His sense of loyalty will never allow him to run away like that."

"Why don't you leave him behind then?"

"He's my brother. Of course I can't leave him behind." I abruptly turned towards Law. "And stop using your ability, you're going to wear yourself out."

I could hear Law mumbling something under his breath.

"Hm?"

"You were the one who asked me to produce this room."

I didn't have a valid counter argument and decided to admit defeat.

"So," Law beckoned me with a smile. "What's your brother's name?"

I took a few steps forward and took place on the side of the bed.

"Bellamy."

Even though the silence had ironically said it all, I still had to take a look at Law's expression.  
>The combination of disgust and contempt made me remember one of Bellamy's older stories.<p>

"Oi, Saria. I killed six guys today! They were lowlife pirates, looking for One Piece. Their Captain had this weird ability where he could create blue orbs. Those inside the orb would get sliced and diced. But hey, at least they're number are reduced a little now! Your brother is amazing, huh?"

Finally, Law broke the silence and with that, immediately created a new one.

"You can do as you please, but I will never rescue or team up with that brute. So either leave him behind, or stay here yourself, it's your call, doctor."

**To be continued**


	3. Timing words

If the small room had had a bigger window, it might have been the sunlight that woke me up, but no. It was actually a sound that did the trick.  
>As I opened my eyes, I could hear the sound of footsteps coming from the corridor. They stopped very close by, after which the person that they belonged to started to fiddle with the lock.<br>Warily, I shot up and tried to make as little noise as possible.

_Could it be Doflamingo? No, that doesn't make sense._

He had locked the door yesterday, stating that he wouldn't be back until the following evening. It was why he had locked the door in the first place, so that I "wouldn't try anything funny".

_As if I would do something as obvious as to walk away through the front door._

After a few seconds the fiddling stopped and the door handle was being pushed down.  
>Nothing happened, though, the door stayed shut.<br>When I heard the footsteps again, I got up as silently as possible and peeked through the keyhole.

_You! What are you doing here? Go back before anyone sees you, you moron!_

A rustling behind me made me jump up and turn away from the keyhole.

"What are you doing?"

Sitting up straight apparently required less effort than it did yesterday, for Law's grunts were a bit more muffled and their quantity had lessened.

"I was- Nothing. How are you holding up?"

We both inspected the bandages.

"I'm fine, I think walking should be doable right now."

"Walking?" With skepticism, I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so, you need to stay in bed for at least a few more days."

Law opened his mouth and lifted a finger, ready to speak his mind, but he just as quickly shut and lowered them.

_I wonder if he's thinking about what he said yesterday._

What shocked me next wasn't really his timing; it was his choice of words:

"Room."

"You really need to stop doi-"

Law waved impatiently and looked me right in the eye. It both comforted and discomforted me at the same time.

"Listen, I've been thinking. You-" He took a deep breath. "You can bring him if you want. But note that I will not help him in any way."

The underlying hatred in his voice had made me take a step backwards. After his words had registered, though, I quickly strode forward and sat on the foot of the bed.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

Law sighed and right before he made the blue orb disappear, he squeezed out a final sentence.

"You told me I shouldn't use my ability for too long. Go inform him once you're able to."

Even if could have found the words the respond to that, I still wouldn't have had the time to utter them.  
>The door made little noise as it opened and it wasn't until I heard something else, I knew someone was there.<p>

"Fufufufu, getting tired of this little room already?"

"I think he could use some fresh air, it'll help the healing process."

Chills ran down my spine as soon as I noticed the uncanny grin on Doflamingo's face.

_If only I had the strength to kill you. If only I could fight you like an equal, or better yet: be superior to you, you monster._

"Then this will be great timing, because I need to talk to that little brat in private. You-"

His long index finger pointed towards me.

"Be back in an hour and don't follow us, that's an order."

I nodded and quickly made my way out of that tiny, cramped room, trying to process Law's sudden change of heart.

* * *

><p>I found Bellamy in one of the many rooms, working out. It took him a little while to notice me, but as soon as he did, he immediately stopped his training and turned his attention towards me.<br>Exactly like he had done many years ago, when he had given up everything, just for me.  
>That idiot, be always did something along those lines: sacrificing himself for my sake. This time I was going to repay the favor. I was going to save him.<p>

"Bellamy, I need to tal-"

"Saria, I'm glad I got to see you. I've got some great news!"

With a genuine grin, he sat down on a green futon and beckoned me. I sat down on the red one across him and suddenly felt the need to vomit.

_He's going to bring bad news._

"So, you ready?"

_No, I'm not._

"Sure, what is it?"

As soon as he started to speak, I noticed how his words didn't register. I tried my hardest not to think about Bellamy's fate and instead did my best to focus on his story.  
>I only managed to get the last part, though.<p>

"... And then, if I win the finals, I can finally become a part of the Family, that's what Doffy said. Aren't you proud of your big brother?"

_Please don't go._

"I can finally obtain Doffy's acceptance and respect! "

_Why do you look up to him so much? I don't get you, Bellamy._

"I'll be sure to win that tournament! I will become number one!"

He was still wearing that confident grin if his. Just looking at him being so happy made me cringe.

"Don't compete, please."

"What are you talking about, Saria? Didn't you hear what I just said? I can join the Family if I win!"

_You idiot. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?_

"I have a bad feeling about the tournament, Bellamy."

"Why?"

_I can't talk to you right now, Doflamingo will, without a doubt, be eavesdropping._

"Could you help me out with a patient tomorrow?"

He was genuinely surprised.

"Again, why? You're being really vague."

"Please? I need really need your help. It's important."

* * *

><p>"So he'll try to contact you tomorrow? We'll have to wait for that then."<p>

Law was standing beside the bed, cleaning his upper body with cold water. He had removed the bandages before I had come back and had even prepared new ones. Even when he was busy with such an activity, he still managed to uphold his 'room'.

Affirmatively, I nodded and disposed of the bloodstained bandages.

"Listen, Law. I don't know how you managed to heal so ridiculously quick, but you still need to be careful. You said you wanted to carry out step one tomorrow, but are you sure you can handle that?"

For a second, Law stopped his little bathing session and looked over his shoulder; his eyes piercing through mine once more.

"You shouldn't worry about me, you should worry about yourself."

I wanted to continue any form of discussion, whether it be about Doflamingo, Law's plan, Bellamy's situation or even Law's change of heart, but I noticed how my vision kept on narrowing.

_I should sleep._

"You should sleep."

There it was again, that ridiculous timing of his, as if he constantly knew what I was thinking.  
>The mixed feeling of comfort and discomfort came over me again.<p>

"Yeah, maybe I should," I muttered, yawning.

Within what must have been minutes, I was lost in the world of dreams, or so I thought.

_Those footsteps, are they real?_

"I'm going to get something for you. "

_That whispering voice, is that Law?_

"I will make sure you can get stronger."

_This is a dream, right? It must be._

"I'll be right back.  
>Room.<br>Shambles."

**To be continued**  
><strong>Up next: Law's little letter.<strong>


	4. Joining forces

The corridor was empty, even though it was just past noon. Normally places like this would be filled with guards, but for some weird reason, there weren't any today.

With a set of cuffs in his hand, Law walked slowly and with caution; thinking about how hard this task would have been if he had really been as hurt as he had pretended to be.

His body could take an awful lot and it would take much more than that squabble between him and Doflamingo to make him immobile.

His acting skills had gotten him in the castle's 'hospital', from where he had planned to take back a few of his old belongings and then quickly escape on his own.

Until he had met Saria.

He felt bad for her: A woman, trying to escape, but too weak to succeed. Something about her made him want to help the her.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Her innocent question floated around in his head.

Because he wanted to save her at all costs. He wanted to save an innocent life.

For once.

The soft tapping of his heels against the marble tiles was the only sound Law made.

As soon as he heard a sound different from the one he produced, the surgeon immediately shot into one of the rooms of which the door was ajar.

Within seconds, his back was pressed against the white wall next to the door as he tried to control his breathing.

The sound of footsteps got louder.

_Stay away._

And louder.

_Please, don't come any closer._

When the door slowly opened, Law was ready to use his ability. Until he heard a certain voice, that was.

"You sure are defiant, aren't you, Law?"

He relaxed his shoulders and stepped away from the wall, focusing his attention on the woman in front of him.

"I have to say: I'm surprised you're still here, Violet. I thought you had made plans to escape."

A sad smile appeared on her face and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm like a lion without courage." She said, softly. "I have the claws to fight, but I lack the bravery to face that man."

Law knew she was right. The powers of her Giro Giro No mi were quite useful, but the she herself wasn't.

"Listen," Violet said as she stepped forward, closing in on Law. "I have something you're looking for, but in exchange for that, I want you to take me with you. How about it?"

_This isn't like you, Violet._

"What kind of 'something' are we talking about?"

Then, as the beautiful woman spoke, the surgeon's eyes got bigger. He would have never dreamed this part of the plan would run so smoothly.

They agreed Violet would bring 'it' later that day. It apparently was as simple as that.

As Violet scouted the area for any people who might be nearing, Law scanned the room; looking for something -anything- that belonged to him.

No such thing was found.

"We're in the clear." Viola whispered. "Leave now and you won't run into anyone if you're quick."

Law nodded and walked towards the door. As he passed Viola, he felt something being handed to him.

"He was the one who kept on trying to visit, but couldn't enter."

"What are you-"

"You'll get it later, now go."

As he shook off his confusion, Law returned to his room with caution.

It took him back, being here again, roaming these corridors like he used to years ago.

The place where he had made a promise to Viola that he'd rescued her.

_So you are joining me after all. I don't know if I can handle the pressure of saving two women, though._

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of his room, whispering the same words he had uttered when he had left.

"Room.

Shambles."

* * *

><p>Law's biggest relief was the fact that Saria was still asleep. She seemed like she hadn't moved from the moment he had left.<p>

Convenient.

As the surgeon crawled back in his bed, he hid the Sea Prism cuffs underneath the pillow.

He had figured running into someone with a Devil Fruit ability was highly likely and had stolen the cuffs as soon as he had left the room.

Of course he had known where to get them. All thanks to his well-trained memory. It surprised him that Doflamingo hadn't rearranged the rooms, though.

It seemed like he wanted to hold on to some sort of nostalgic feeling. Or not, Law couldn't be entirely sure.

A rustling sounded from within the room and Law slightly shot up.

"Hrm... Don't leave me... Stay... I... Live... Hrm... Kill Do-"

When Law did his best to form a logical sentence from the words spoken by Saria, he almost fell out of bed as soon as she suddenly flicked her head sideways and slowly got up.

She looked like a zombie during its awakening; Law hoped to never see something like that again.

Saria looked around, her face flustered.

"Good morning," she said, rubbing her eyes gently.

"Good afternoon, you mean."

"How are your wounds?"

"Almost fully healed."

Underneath the blanket, Law clutched the piece of paper Violet had handed to him tightly, wondering what it could be.

If only he would have inspected it more closely.

Suddenly, there was a sound on the other side of the door and within seconds, it swooped open.

In walked Diamante.

"Saria, we will be needing your services for a little while."

The doctor stood up and, with reluctance, followed her superior, leaving 'the wounded man' behind.

Said 'wounded' man immediately opened what -when he took a look- appeared to be a letter.

Even though it wasn't addressed to him.

_Little sister,_

_The Mera Mera no mi will be yours. I'll get it for you and explain everything then._

_Stay safe._

Suddenly, Viola's hint made sense. _He was the one who kept on trying to visit, but couldn't enter._

Of course. An idiot like Bellamy would be pacing in front of the door, just waiting to get caught. That amateur.

It explained the occasional pacing footsteps and attempts to fiddle with the lock Law had heard.

Law felt the need to chuckle sarcastically, but refrained from doing so. It seemed to be inappropriate towards Saria.

Still, that idiot of a pirate wasn't the brightest. Trying to get her a Devil Fruit in such a way as to win an unfair Colosseum fight, why couldn't he have found one earlier?

Just like Law himself had done this afternoon.

* * *

><p>All that worrying had seemed to really strain Saria, for the Zombie that had woken up this afternoon wasn't all that different from the one that had returned when the sky had already darkened.<p>

She threw herself on a chair next to the bed as she looked at Law, who had hidden the letter once again underneath the sheets.

"I want to sleep again so badly. Do you require further attention this evening?"

Law chuckled darkly.

"There is one thing."

There was a quick knock on the door and before Saria had noticed Law had said the word 'room', he had already returned.

"I'd like you to take one bite."

"I'm not hu-"

Law took a step forward and held the deep red fruit in front of her.

"One bite."

The female doctor sighed and did what he asked of her. At first, she wanted to complain about the terrible non-fruity taste, but as soon as she had swallowed a piece, there was something completely different on her mind.

"You-" her face had turned more pale and her eyes had widened. She took tiny steps backwards until she was backed up against the wall.

"You gave me a Devil Fruit."

"Now you can fight. It was what you wanted, right?"

As soon as Law detected a slight smile, he felt as if he had taken the first step. That important first step towards saving -now- two people he wanted to save.

"So?" He asked smugly. "How do you like your new powers?"

**To be continued. **


End file.
